It's just a break Steven
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Danny thought that breaking his ankle was bad enough but he hadn't quite counted on the whirlwind that was Steve. (Hurt Danny and protective Steve. McDanno)
1. Crack

It's just a break Steven…

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of work belong to me in any form. I'm just using them for fun.**

Author Note

***Sighs***

**This was never meant to happen! But here we are with another McDanno story. It was meant to be a one off but it's now turned into a chapter story. This first chapter is small mainly because it's the prologue. The other chapters will be longer and Steve's point of view.**

**I've luckily never broken any bone in my body so I might have exaggerated the pain but oh well such is life. It's all fiction after all.**

**This is dedicated to someone who knows exactly who they are and I still standby what I said! You my dear are just evil **

**Enjoy**

Overall summary

**Danny thought that breaking his ankle was bad enough but he hadn't quite counted on the whirlwind that was Steve. **

Chapter Summary

**Danny knew he was in trouble the minute he heard the loud crack**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Crack

* * *

><p>Danny Williams knew he was in trouble the instant he heard the loud crack which came from the direction of his left leg. That sharp sound, followed by the deep throbbing pain that shot up from his foot to his groin, centring mainly in his ankle area merely confirmed it for him. That pain told him that he had managed to do something to himself, something serious. The fact that he couldn't put any weight on his foot hinted that he had somehow broken his ankle or foot.<p>

Either was bad for the situation he found himself in.

He stumbled with a silent gasp, slamming against the wooden crate to the side of him, his vision darkening for a moment threatening to consume him before he forced himself to focus on his breathing, ignoring the strong impulse to lean down and check out the injury. They were still in the middle of an intense gun fight where they were already outnumbered and a man short which meant that he was needed here, supporting his team to make sure none of them ended up shot. He just needed to ignore the pain and do what he did best. He ignored the looks that Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua were shooting him, instead gritting his teeth and adjusted himself so that the crate took the majority of his weight, allowing him to shoot at the gang of drug members they had stumbled on during a routine check in.

Danny was pretty sure that the actual fight only took a minute, perhaps less but to him it had seemed like it lasted an eternity, every shot fired as though it was done in slow motion. It was only when he heard Chin shout out that they were clear that he allowed himself to give in and sink down to the floor, the crate behind him. He closed his eyes for a moment before he forced them open, looking down towards his leg. His head was swimming with pain, a pain which grew every time he attempted to move his limb. It was a strange pain, surprisingly familiar to being shot but deeper somehow.

He shook his head, leaning forward and gripped the material of his trousers around the knee, pulling it up to expose his foot and ankle. He stared at it blankly, his eyes widening slightly when he realised that his ankle had already swollen to double the size it was meant to be. He needed to get his shoe off but the effort at that moment in time seemed too much bother. He would just leave it there for the time being. There was more important things to deal with like getting the perps booked and the scene secured for CSU.

"Brah that doesn't look good."

Danny looked up as Kono knelt next to him, gingerly touching the top of his foot with her fingertips. She looked at him with a look of concern before she leaned forward slightly, untying the laces and gently slipped the shoe off for him. Danny hissed at the movement, biting down hard on his lower lip to stop the string of curses which wanted to escape. He winced when he tasted copper in his mouth telling him that he had bitten through his lip.

"Yeah I sort of thought the same thing." He said leaning heavily back, his eyes fixed on her, using her to focus himself.

"I'm no expert Danny but this" she waved her hand towards his foot. "Looks broken to me, probably your ankle as well from the way they are both swollen. We need to get you to the ER you get this check out to make sure that it was just a simple break and nothing more."

Danny considered arguing the point for a moment but he soon dismissed the idea. Kono's concerned look had morphed into her 'You'll do as I say or so help me god I'll kick your ass' look and Danny was too busy trying not to pass out to be able to deal with Kono when she decided she was on the rampage.

"Good, at least you're an easier patient to deal with then Steve." Kono said, dropping her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it, the action jarring Danny making him suck in his breathe. "Sorry Danny" She said guiltily

"Forget it Kono" He told her forcing himself to smile at her as he patted her on the arm. He glanced past her to look towards Chin as he approached them, his dark eyes lowering to Danny's ankle before he came up on the other side.

"Not looking your best Danny" Chin remarked. "Let's get you out of here Brah."

"Yeah let's" Danny replied, allowing them to hail him to his feet and towards Kono's bright red car. His own Camaro was with Steve who was currently with the Governor going over something which couldn't wait. Danny was glad Steve wasn't there, if he was there then he would just stare at Danny with that aneurysm face and that was the last thing Danny wanted at that second. All he wanted was to get to the ER and get some painkillers into his system.

He watched as Kono pulled open the passenger door, moving round the front of the car as Chin helped him into the seat.

"Let me know what happens Kono, I'll stay here and wrap everything up" He said to Kono who nodded at him, turning the key in the ignition.

"I got this Chin" She assured her cousin.

Chin looked at Danny, smiling at him.

"You'll be okay Brah, the Doctors will fix you up no problems" He told him, slamming the door after him.

Danny looked out of the window as they drove away before he leaned back. He meant to tell Chin not to tell Steve about what happened but he was sure that it would be okay. There would be no way that Chin would be crazy enough to tell Steve what happened.

No one would tell Steve.

Danny would be safe, at least for the time being.

He nodded once to himself, allowing his eyes to close.

Everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you took the time to review or follow or make this a favourite. I really appreciate it.**


	2. I leave you for half a day…

It's just a break Steven

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of work belong to me in any form. I'm just using them for fun.**

Author Note

**So here's the next chapter**

**I didn't quite expect the response this story has received so thank you very much for it!**

**This is going to be a fluffy story so there will be no angst! Yay for Fluff**

**It's probably only going to be about four chapters but we'll see**

**Anyway please enjoy**

Overall summary

**Danny thought that breaking his ankle was bad enough but he hadn't quite counted on the whirlwind that was Steve. (Hurt Danny and protective Steve. McDanno)**

Chapter Summary

**Steve finds out about what has happened to Danny**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

I leave you for half a day…

* * *

><p>"I mean it McGarrett" Governor Denning stated firmly, his dark eyes narrowing as they met Steve McGarrett's gaze over the desk, one finger jabbing down hard on the pile of papers in front of him. "I need you to start doing things a bit more by the handbook, and by the handbook I mean the police handbook not the Navy SEAL handbook. Do we understand each other Commander?"<p>

Steve nodded, gritting his teeth together forcing his face to remain expressionless. This meeting had dragged on far too long for his liking. Losing an entire morning while in the middle of a case just wasn't on but the Governor had been insistent that they held this meeting so Steve could talk the Governor through their latest cases, trying to explain some of their over the top methods of getting the job done. Personally Steve couldn't see what the problem was, they were closing every case in a quick manner. The Streets of Hawaii were safer and still it wasn't enough for the Governor. For a moment Steve almost missed Governor Jameson until the sharp memory of her betrayal reminded him of why exactly she was no longer in the chair behind the desk.

"Commander?" The Governor said, an undertone of impatience to his voice.

"I understand Governor" Steve answered, Denning nodded at him.

"We'll make this meeting a monthly thing" He announced, "I'll have Cynthia contact you nearer the time to arrange the next one. Have a good day Commander."

"Thank you Sir" Steve said, pushing himself to his feet and turning, opening the door and leaving before the Governor found something else that he wanted to discuss. He nodded at the receptionist, ignoring the way she looked at him as he headed down the corridor towards the elevator fishing out his mobile from his pocket. His eyebrow raising when he saw that he had three miscalls from Chin.

Calling the elevator, he stepped into it, hitting the button for the ground floor and waited, reigning in the impulse to phone Chin until he was out of the building. Phone calls in the elevator tended to cut out he had found.

Minutes later he was out in the sunshine, hitting the connect button and bringing the handset to his ear listening to the ringing sound as he lightly ran down the stairs, eyes flickering around everything until they landed on the silver Camaro belonging to his partner Danny. He turned his attention back to the phone when it was picked up.

"Hey Chin, what's up?" He asked, moving round to the driver's side of the Camaro.

"We've wrapped up the case" Chin announced "The warehouse we went to check out earlier turned out to be their actual base of operations so we took them down."

"Good work" Steve said, a grin coming to his face as he realised that their afternoon was suddenly free, they had the reports to write but that could easily wait until the next day to get done. "Was there any problems?" He questioned, opening the door and getting into the front seat, sticking the key into the ignition before he slammed the door shut behind him. "Any injuries"

"Yeah" Chin said slowly "Danny was injured Steve."

Steve froze, the inside of the car suddenly seeming too small as though it was closing in on him. He swallowed hard.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"We're still trying to work it out" Chin admitted. "He wasn't shot or anything Steve but it looks like he's broken his ankle and foot. At least that's what we think. Kono's taken him in her car to Kings to have it checked out to make sure it's not a compound fracture of anything like that. He didn't look good though, pale as a ghost, eyes out of it and he couldn't put any weight on it at all. We had to support him when we were moving him."

Steve closed his eyes, his grip tightening on the handset so he could feel it biting hard into his skin. He should have brought Danny with him to the god damn meeting, at least he would have been okay. He'd probably have bitched the entire way there, been polite and respectful in the meeting, and then let loose again with the bitching the minute they were back out the door but Steve was used to that. Hell if he was being honest with himself then Steve actually enjoyed that side of their partnership. He should have been there for Danny, he should have been covering his back the same way that Danny always covered his back

"Hey Steve, you still there?"

Steve blinked, focusing back on Chin's voice.

"Yeah I'm here. I'm going to Kings now. I need you to deal with everything in the office. I'll send Kono to help you with the paperwork and reports when I get there." He told Chin, hanging up before he threw the mobile onto the passenger seat and pressed his foot down on the pedal, peeling away from his parking space and towards the hospital.

He growled in frustration when he hit the afternoon traffic, eyes narrowing before he cursed out loud, shaking his head as he reached forward hitting the sirens and light watching as the cars and trucks in front of him instantly split leaving him a free route. Danny would lecture him to death if he found out but in Steve's eyes this was an emergency.

Within minutes he pulled up outside the hospital, pushing the door open and hurrying into the reception area. He headed instantly to the desk, bypassing the other people waited and flashed his badge at the flustered nurse on the other side of the desk.

"Commander McGarrett with 50, I'm looking for Detective Danny Williams, he was brought in a short time ago with a suspected broken ankle"

The nurse blinked at him, mouth hanging open slightly before she visibly pulled herself together.

"Detective Danny Williams" She repeated, dropping her eyes and looking towards her computer screen, Steve waited, cursing in his mind waiting for her to hurry up and give him the information which he needed.

"Boss?" Steve turned at the sound of Kono's voice, moving over to her and ignoring the nurse who was called after him.

"Where is he?" He demanded instantly bypassing the usual small talk.

"He's in with the Doctor now Steve" Kono told him soothingly, looking towards him with a cautious look as though she was expecting him to fly off the handle any minute.

"Tell me what happened to him?" Steve questioned, following Kono down one of the hallways which led towards the wards and single observation rooms.

"I don't know exactly, we were in the middle of a gun fight, and there was a loud cracking sound and Danny staggered, he carried on shooting though and providing cover for us the same as always. After the fight he sank to the floor, his foot and ankle had doubled in size so I brought him here" She told him "They brought him into a room and he waited for about twenty minutes and then the Doctor arrived and sent me out while he examined him" She explained coming to a stop.

"In this room?" Steve asked waving his hand towards the close door to the side of them.

"Yeah that's the one, but Boss you can't…" Her voice trailed off as Steve threw open the door and stormed in, looking around him, his eyes moving between the Doctor and Danny. His eyes narrowing when he saw that Danny was wearing just a shirt, a sheet covering his groin and thighs while the Doctor worked on his ankle.

"Can I help you?" The man demanded looking up at Steve.

"That's Steve" Danny said, his voice slurred, tilting his head on the pillow.

"You can wait outside" The Doctor said.

"Not happening" Steve said moving to the bed and looking down at Danny. "I leave you for half a morning and look what happens to you" He stated hiding his concern at how pale Danny looked beneath their usual banter.

"It's not so bad" Danny said "At least I wasn't shot."

"I'll be shooting you at this rate" Steve told him before he looked at the Doctor who was looking between the two of them. "What happened?"

The doctor looked at him, before he consulted his notes.

"What's your surname?" He asked abruptly, Steve frowned in confusion before he answered.

"McGarrett"

"Right" The Doctor said "You're listed as Detective Williams next of kin so I can discuss the case with you. Detective Williams has broken his ankle and foot. We've done an x-ray and it's a straight break so it should heal without lasting damage if he follows my instructions. We need to plaster it and he'll be on crutches for a while, but for the next few weeks he should try and take it easy and keep the weight off of it as much as possible. He'll be in a great deal of pain for the next few days so we've provided him with strong painkillers which should help with it. They will however make him drowsy and disorientated."

"Okay then" Steve said slowly.

"See, I'm fine" Danny said, tilting his head back and grinning at Steve. Steve rolled his eyes at the dopey smile, ignoring the way his heart warm at the sight.

"Yeah fine or not you're coming to stay with me for the next few days" Steve replied.

"See" Danny repeated looking towards the Doctor and grinning "What did I tell you? He always insists I stay at his when I'm injured or sick. I think he just likes my pancakes"

"Well they are better than your eggs" Steve responded, reaching out and patting Danny on the shoulder. "When can I take him home?" He asked the Doctor who glanced at the clock at the wall.

"Within the hour" He answered. "You are welcome to wait outside while I plaster the Detective's leg" He suggested, raising an eyebrow when Steve dropped into the chair next to Danny's bed, crossing his arms over his chest and shooting him a challenging look.

"He ain't going nowhere Doc" Danny replied "So you might as well just get on with it so I can go home and sleep" He told him.

Steve smirked when the Doctor simply rolled his eyes and continued what he was doing before he tilted his head to the side, keeping his eyes on Danny.

There was no way he was letting the younger man out of his sight.

Danny might complain about it but he would just have to stick it.

After all Steve knew best.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Thanks for taking the time to read, the next chapter will be up within the week. An especially big thank you if you've left me a review or made this a favourite or decided to follow it.**


	3. All drugged up

It's just a break Steven

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of work belong to me in any form. I'm just using them for fun.**

Author Note

**Chapter three!**

**I am so in love with drugged Danno, he's adorable. This is done from his point of view so his thoughts are all over the place!**

**I'm not sure how long this story will be but it won't be too long.**

**Anyway please enjoy!**

Overall summary

**Danny thought that breaking his ankle was bad enough but he hadn't quite counted on the whirlwind that was Steve. (Hurt Danny and protective Steve. McDanno)**

Chapter Summary

**A happy, ****drugged Danno is a cute Danno**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

All drugged up

* * *

><p>Everything around Danny felt pleasantly hazy, like a dream. He felt relaxed and happy, the excruciating pain he had been experiencing for the past hour and a half was gone as though it had never existed in the first place. Sure the whole of his lower foot was plastered up and felt extremely heavy to move and sure it was doubled the side it needed to be and sure Grace would freak out at first when she saw it but somehow Danny couldn't bring himself to get riled up about it because he wasn't in pain.<p>

There was no pain anywhere and it was a sensation he liked. Hell he could definitely get used to this. He turned his head on the pillow his gaze landing on Steve. He was standing by the door with the nice Doctor who had taken Danny's pain away talking about something. Something serious if the look on his partner's face was anything to go by. Danny took the time to lazily look Steve up and down, his eyes focusing on the muscles in his arm where he could see the bottoms of Steve's tattoos peeking out from under Steve's blue t-shirt.

He had always been strangely taken by Steve's tattoos, his eyes always drawn to them, occasionally he thought about telling Steve about his own tattoo but he had always held back. Steve would immediately start questioning him about where it was and there were certain things which should remain private even between work partners.

He should probably get some more, maybe one across his shoulder's blade, his sister was a tattoo artist, it wouldn't be difficult to get her to design him one for him, maybe something like a dragon or some sort of tribal design, done in black and red. He had plenty of holiday saved up, he could take some, go back to New Jersey and get her to do it. Becca would be thrilled; it would probably take a week to do and then that would give him three days to recover before he got back on a plane to come back to Hawaii. He could picture it now.

Danny blinked when a large hand suddenly waved across his face attracting his attention away from his thoughts; he lifted his eyes surprised to see Steve looking down at him, a look of concern in his eyes. Danny found himself smiling at his partner, a warm feeling washing over him. He really liked Steve, like really, really liked him. He wondered whether he had ever actually told him that and decided that it was perhaps time to do it.

"You have really pretty eyes Steven" He stated, blinking in surprise when he realised that those hadn't been the words which he had planned to say.

Steve blinked once, his dark eyebrow rising. There was a moment of silence before Steve spoke, his mouth curving into an amused half smile. It wasn't Danny's favourite smile, that was the beaming, goofy one he gave only Danny, but the half smile was better than seeing him look all serious and SEAL like. Danny hated that look.

"You're really out of it aren't you Danno" Steve said, attracting Danny's attention. Danny considered the question for a moment before he lifted his hand and moved it to and fro, his eyes dropping from Steve to look at the movement. "Danno" Steve said, clicking his fingers in front of Danny's eyes. He blinked, looking back up.

"Maybe a little" He stated happily, leaning back against the pillow, his eyes fixed on Steve's face. The other man looked torn between concern and amusement though Danny was pretty sure he could detect more than a hint of affection and fondness in his eyes. "You like me" Danny crowed, laughing at the comment.

"I'm going to start recording this and using it as blackmail material" Steve responded, ducking his head and shaking it, a grin on his face. "The Doctor says you can go home now so can you get dressed or do you need help?" He asked.

Danny made a scoffing sound at the back of his throat, waving Steve away.

"I'm not a kid McGarrett. I'm thirty four years old, I can dress myself" He stated, frowning slightly. He was thirty four wasn't he? His birthday was in October but it wasn't October yet was it? "What date is it?" He demanded, ignoring Steve's look.

"11th July" He answered slowly.

"Well in that case I am definitely thirty four, where are you taking me for my birthday this year?" He demanded tilting his head to the side.

"Your birthday?" Steve repeated, looking at Danny in confusion as though he was trying to follow the leaps which Danny's brain kept making. Danny nodded.

"My birthday" he repeated "You better make it good this year" He told him, jabbing his finger in Steve's general direction before he looked around him "Where are my pants?"

"Here" Steve said, moving away from the bed and heading over to the chair in the room, picking up Danny's slacks and holding them out to him. Danny glance down at them before he gave Steve a beaming smile and took them from him. He shuffled to the edge of the bed, ignoring the fact that he felt as though he was flying and stared down at his feet, stopping when he realised that he wouldn't be able to get the trouser leg over his foot now that it had been plastered. He suppose he could cut the leg off but he really liked these trousers so that wasn't really an option. In fact there was nothing he could do so he would simply have to go without.

"I'm ready" he announced "Take me home Steven!"

Steve moved round the bed stopping when he saw that Danny hadn't dressed.

"Danny you haven't-" He began to say stopping when Danny spoke over him.

"Can't" He announced "It won't fit and I'm not ruining them" He said "I like them" Steve stared at him.

"So you want to go out there in your boxers?" He answered, his eyes flickering down to look at Danny before he brought his eyes up, Danny nodded, staring hard at Steve, there was a look in his partner's eyes which looked familiar one he had seen in the past but which he had never been able to quite work out.

"Yes" Danny replied with a shrug "Where are my… my thingy's"

"Your thingy's?" Steve asked

"Yeah you know the walking thingy's" Danny stated, looking towards Steve with a questioning look. Steve looked around him, his eyes narrowed slightly before he looked back towards Danny.

"Do you mean your crutches?" He asked hesitantly, raising his eyebrow again when Danny clapped his hands together and nodded with another grin.

"Exactly, see that's why we work Steve because we can read each other's mind. We're like psychic or… or two halves of the same whole"

"We're something alright" Steve replied, his voice low as though he didn't want Danny to hear him. Danny opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and a nurse came into the room wheeling a wheelchair with her. She glanced up at them with a slight smile, blinking at Danny before her smile warmed and grew when she caught sight of him beaming at her.

"I've got your wheelchair Detective Williams" she said moving towards them, still smiling at Danny. She was surprisingly pretty he noticed with dark hair the same colour as Steve. He opened his mouth say something when Steve smoothly stepped between them, blocking Danny off from the Nurse's gaze.

"I can take it from here" He told her, his voice expressionless. Danny blinked at his back before he shrugged, Steve had always been a bit strange.

"Okay Commander" The nurse said, turning and heading out the room. Steve turned to look at Danny.

"Let's go buddy" He said to Danny moving to his side and gripping his arm "Get to your feet" Danny nodded, pushing against the mattress and coming to his feet, he staggered leaning heavily against Steve, the room spinning widely around him making him feel sick. "Come on Danno, come on" Steve murmured, helping him to the wheelchair. Danny collapsed into it, breathing hard, looking at Steve as the other man arranged a blanket over his lap before he straightened, smiling at Danny and moved to the back of the wheelchair, pushing him out of the room, down the corridor towards the exit.

Danny began humming to himself, looking around him, squinting in the bright sunlight. His smile grew when he saw his car gleaming in the sunlight.

"There's my baby" He stated slapping his hand down on the arm rest on the wheelchair. He heard a sound behind him which sounded like a snort of amusement but he ignored it. He was way too happy to be bothered by Steve's warped sense of humour. He rolled his eyes when Steve moved him to the passenger door, opening it and helping him into the passenger seat, arranging the blanket over him again. Danny blinked when Steve shut the door behind him and jogged to the door handing the wheel chair over to someone before he came back to the car.

Danny watched Steve get into the car, smiling towards him before he yawned and closed his eyes for a moment. It felt too much effort to open them again and it was surprisingly peaceful, he felt as though he was floating and that the only thing holding him down was his seatbelt. He frowned when he felt someone wrap an arm round his shoulder, disturbing the peaceful feeling, he made a sound of complaint, pushing against the arm when a familiar voice spoke.

"Sleep Danno, I've got you" Steve murmured next to him.

Danny made a sound at the back of his throat and allowed himself to sink in sleep.

Steve would take care of everything.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Thanks for taking the time to read the chapter! I really appreciate it**

**An especially big thank you if you've left me a review!**


	4. Stay

It's just a break Steven

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of work belong to me in any form. I'm just using them for fun.**

Author Note

**Here's the next chapter!**

**It's a cute one with lots of caring Steve so be prepared for it lol! I think this might be one of the first stories I write without any angst in it!**

Overall summary

**Danny thought that breaking his ankle was bad enough but he hadn't quite counted on the whirlwind that was Steve. (Hurt Danny and protective Steve. McDanno)**

Chapter Summary

**He's round my house**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

Stay

* * *

><p>Steve almost staggered when Danny suddenly went limp against his side, his battle against the drugs flooding through his system obviously lost. He grunted slightly, reaching out and using the wall beside him to steady himself for a second. Danny might have been shorter than he was by quite a few inches but he was still heavy, his frame packed tight with sturdy muscle and Steve had been unprepared.<p>

Muttering to himself, Steve lifted Danny's arm round his neck, using the grip to support him. He glanced up the stairs before he looked back down to the top of Danny's hair. There was no way he could get him up the stairs without Danny's help. He took a second to think before it came to him. He used the hold he had on Danny to lift the other man off the ground, resting him against his side as he slowly began taking the stairs one by one, ignoring the pain the move caused him. His first instinct had been to drag Danny up the stairs but he couldn't risk hurting his partner more than he already was so this was the only way to do it.

He breathed a sigh of relief when they finally reached the top, wishing not for the first time that Danny was awake and fine, He would bitch like anything when he found out that Steve had carried him upstairs but that would be something which Steve would deal with later. Now he merely focused on getting Danny into his bedroom.

He dumped his partner onto the chair in the corner of his room and headed to the bed pulling back the sheets before he looked back at Danny. The other man was slumped to one side, breathing heavily, the lines on his face smoothed out leaving him looking younger and happier. It was a look which Steve wasn't used to seeing, he wasn't sure how long he stood there, watching Danny sleep before he finally shook his head. Leaving Danny slumped in an uncomfortable chair wouldn't help him at all.

Steve moved towards him, grabbing his arm again and pulled him up, freezing when Danny made a grumbling sound before he turned and buried his face against Steve's shoulder. Steve raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore how nice it felt as he brought Danny over to the bed and placed him on it, looking down critically at him before he grabbed some of the pillow on the other side of the bed and placed them beneath Danny's broken foot to keep him elevated.

He nodded to himself as he moved towards the window, opening it to allow some fresh air into the room before he headed out of it, down the stairs towards the kitchen. He grabbed a glass, filling it with water and headed back to his bedroom, his eyes automatically finding Danny who was still sprawled out in the same position Steve had left him in, fast asleep. He smiled fondly at him as he placed the drink on the side for Danny to drink when he came to, unable to resist he leaned down and ran a gentle hand through Danny's hair, it was stuck up on end in a way that Steve knew the other man would hate when he realised.

Steve left the room, pulling the door to behind him before he headed back downstairs, fishing his mobile from his pocket and pressed down on the number two button bringing it to his ear as he waited for the call to be answered.

"Hey Steve, how's Danny doing?" Chin asked straight away, concern in his voice causing Steve to smile.

"He's as high as a kite at the moment" Steve answered. "It's a clean break luckily so if he rests and takes it easy then it will heal itself without any lasting damage. They've put him in plaster and given him strong painkillers to help with the pain. He's asleep at the moment."

"You've taken him back to his apartment?" Chin questioned curiously "I was going to head over there and see how he's doing. You know Danny, he likes being occupied."

"He's at mine at the moment" Steve replied "You're welcome to come over here and see him, he'll be glad of the company, especially once the pills begin wearing off."

Chin was silent for a moment before he spoke, an undercurrent of amusement to his voice.

"Danny is staying with you?" He asked.

"Well yeah, the Doctor said that he needed someone to look out for him during these first few days because of the painkillers and the fact they make him loopy. I've got a big house, plenty of space and he is my partner, who else would look after him and put up with his constant bitching?" Steve demanded.

"Who would indeed" Chin replied simply. "I'll pop round after work, me and Kono have everything sorted here. Are you going to come in or are you going to stay where you are with Danny?"

"I'm staying with Danny" Steve responded simply. "I've got my laptop here so I can log on and get some of the paperwork done" He told Chin, smirking when he heard the other man laugh.

"That would make Danny's day hearing you say that" He commented. "I'll send you a text when we're on the way since Kono is going to want to come as well" He said before he hung up the phone on Steve. Steve smiled, settling himself on the sofa, he switched the TV on, watching it while his laptop powered up. He logged into the network, cracked his fingers, shaking them out before he focused on the emails in front of him, emails which were filled with forensic reports and reports from the medical examiner office. Reports which was normal read and dealt with by Danny.

They had a good routine going. Danny would research the case, write the reports up, chased for information from any department which was too slow in his eyes and then he would come into Steve's office and explain it all to him so that when Steve went to report to the Governor on the odd occasion which he demanded it, Steve knew exactly where they were on each case. Of course Danny complained regularly about it but Steve could tell from the look in the other man's eyes that he enjoyed it. That doing that side of the work made him feel useful.

Steve reached up and rubbed his eyes tiredly, his eyes coming up and widening as he realised that two hours had passed already since he last checked on Danny. He quickly downed his water and made his way back upstairs, entering his bedroom and glanced around before his eyes settled on Danny. The other man had somehow twisted round on his side though his broken leg remained in the same position. It look uncomfortable and yet Danny showed no sign of discomfort.

Steve approached the bed stopping when Danny stirred, opening up his eyes and staring at him groggily, bright blue staring at him.

"Steve" He murmured, reaching out and wrapping his hand around Steve's wrist as though he was anchoring himself to him. Steve moved, kneeling down by the side of the bed and looked at Danny.

"Hey Danno" He said quietly. "How you feeling?"

Danny blinked at him, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully as though he was really thinking Steve's question over in his head.

"Tired" He said, yawning as though he was proving his point. "Pain" he added, the hand not attached to Steve waving about in the general direction of his plastered food. "Thirsty and hungry" He said before he breathed out nosily, his eyes meeting Steve's again. "So tired Stevie"

Steve raised an eyebrow at the nickname but let it go, Danny was clearly still high on drugs.

"I can get you something to eat and drink Danno but you're going to have to wait another couple of hours before I can give you more painkillers. Doctors' orders and all that" He said, reaching down and gently taking Danny's hand off of his wrist. "You stay here and I'll be right back" He promised, waiting until Danny had made a sound of acknowledgement before he grabbed the drink from the side of the bed and left the room.

He entered his kitchen quickly making Danny a sandwich and refilling the glass with fresh water before he ascended the stairs again and re-entered his room, surprised to see that Danny was still awake, eyes focusing on Steve as soon as he entered the room.

"Steve" He said happily "you came back"

"Of course I did, I said I would didn't I" Steve pointed out as he placed the plate and drink on the side. "Let me help you up Danno" He remarked, wrapping his arm around Danny's shoulder and pulling him gently up, wincing when Danny made a low keening sound at the back of his throat. "Sorry buddy" Steve said squeezing his arm around Danny's shoulder before he let go and held the water out to Danny who took it eagerly, downing the lot in one go before he handed it back to Steve who replaced it with the plate of food. Steve sat there watching Danny like a hawk as the other man ate, a frown coming to his face when Danny pushed it away after a few bites.

"Sleep" Danny said tiredly in explanation. "Want sleep" Steve nodded getting to his feet.

"Okay you sleep then I'll come and check on you later" He said, stopping when Danny's hand shot out again wrapping round his forearm, his bright blue eyes looking huge in his face.

"Stay" He asked, looking towards the other side of the bed. Steve raised an eyebrow following his partner's eyes.

"Danny I-"

"Please?" Danny added. Steve took one look at Danny's hopeful face before he sighed and nodded.

"Okay then" He said moving round the bed and sitting next to Danny on it. "Happy?" He asked, unable to keep the smile off his face when Danny gave him a goofy grin, he reached out and help Danny lie back down, surprised when Danny arranged himself so he was facing Steve, his hand reaching and wrapping around Steve's ankle as though he wanted the physical contact.

"Steve" Danny said, before he snuggled his face into the pillow, his eyes closing as sleep took him.

Steve watched him for a second, feeling the hand on his ankle like it was a brand before he sighed.

He was in trouble now.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Thanks for taking the time to read, an especially big thank you if you've left me a review or decided to follow the story or favourite it. I really appreciate it**


	5. I really appreciate it

It's just a break Steven

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of work belong to me in any form. I'm just using them for fun.**

Author Note

**I can't believe the response this story has gotten! Four chapters and already forty plus reviews? You guys are awesome, like incredibly awesome. I really appreciate the support.**

**Anyway there's never much to say in these author notes (Which is rare because if you read the Danni saga then those author notes are long lol) so Ill simply say for you to enjoy!**

Overall summary

**Danny thought that breaking his ankle was bad enough but he hadn't quite counted on the whirlwind that was Steve. (Hurt Danny and protective Steve. McDanno)**

Chapter Summary

"**I appreciate some of what Hawaii has given me"**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams aka McDanno**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

I really appreciate it

* * *

><p>Danny shifted on his bed coming awake slowly.<p>

He couldn't remember the last time he had, had such a good sleep on his bed, probably not for a few months at least, not with all the worries he had been dealing with both personally at home and at work. He kept quiet about them, keeping them from the rest of the team, everyone had their own problems to deal with. The last thing they would need would be for him to suddenly dump a whole lot more in their laps and he knew that they would try and help. Every last one of them but that wasn't fair and if there was one thing which Danny always tried to be then it was fair to the people he allowed into his world.

He moved, a cry of pain escaping him when he felt a sharp jolting pain shoot up his leg causing sweat to break out across his forehead. He panted, keeping his eyes tightly closed as he remembered what happened. The shoot-out, the ride with Kono to the hospital while Chin dealt with the scene, the Doctor who had administered the drugs into his IV and then random snippets of Steve. Steve looking at him with a half concerned, half fond look.

It was that barely concealed fond look which was causing Danny all sort of problems.

"Danno are you okay buddy?"

Danny groaned in response, forcing his eyes open to see Steve hovering over him, hazel eyes moving over Danny's face before he reached out and took something from the bedside table. Danny blinked at them, tilting his head to the side and shook his head, holding up one hand to stop Steve from opening the pill box up.

"Hold on Super SEAL" He murmured, his voice rough sounding from lack of use. The sound making him wonder just how long he'd been sleeping for. "Before you drug me up and send me back to loopyville there's a few things a man needs to do." He stated, watching Steve's concerned face melt into an amused one as he raised one dark eyebrow at him.

"What things?" He questioned, he still held the pill box but at least he wasn't trying to open them still which Danny took as a minor victory. Only minor because everything in him was screaming for the two pills that would take away the constant throbbing pain coming from his ankle.

"Like I don't know" Danny responded pretending to think for a moment. "Like letting me take a piss for one or perhaps letting me brush my teeth so I don't feel like someone has died in my mouth, maybe even something to eat and drink because let me tell you my friend. I am hungry and I tend to get grouchy when I'm hungry."

"You tend…" Steve's voice trailed off as a large grin came to his face. "I'm sorry you saying that not eating makes you grouchy? What is that it?"

"No that's not it" Danny grumbled "Plenty of things make me grouchy Steven. Not seeing my daughter every day makes me grouchy, being on this island makes me grouchy, watching your smug face as you drive my car for the thousandth time makes me grouchy. I'm just making a point" He huffed, taking a deep breath as he started inching his way up the bed into a sitting position, hissing at the increase in pain.

"Okay I get it" Steve told him, putting the pills back on the table and pulling the duvet off of Danny.

"Hey, hey, hey what are you doing? I might have been naked under here" Danny stated, rolling his eyes when Steve shrugged at him.

"I knew you weren't and besides you've got nothing I haven't seen before" he answered, causing Danny to glare at him.

"But…"

"But nothing Danny, you've got a broken ankle and foot, the Doctor told me to keep an eye on you and that's what I'm going to do." Steve stated, Danny blinked when Steve sat himself next to Danny on the mattress and grabbed his arm, placing it round his neck, his other one wrapping round Danny's waist. He glanced at him for a moment as though he was determining that Danny was okay before he suddenly stood up bringing Danny with him.

"Shit, some warning Steve" He stated as he stumbled slightly into Steve, trying to adjust his body weight so the majority of it was off his damaged leg.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch" Steve murmured under his breath as he helped Danny out of the bedroom and down the hallway towards the bathroom, making sure that he took it slowly.

"You know you could have just handed me my crutches, it's not the first time I've had to use them after all. I'm actually pretty good on them, I'd go as far as to say an expert due to my knee."

"I could have" Steve agreed, stopping outside the bathroom door. "But if you had slipped or fallen or even stubbed your toe then I would never hear the end of it. Ten years down the line we'd be out back and you would still be bringing up the fact that I abandoned you to struggle to the bathroom on crutches without any help" He commented lightly, taking his arm from around Danny's waist and instead reached forward to open the door. "Here we are. You do your business in here and I'll go make you a sandwich, then you're taking those pills Danno, I can tell from your face how much pain you're in."

"Yeah, yeah" Danny said, resting his hand against the wall to support himself as Steve took his other arm from his neck. Danny lifted up his free hand and made a shooing gesture with it. "Go and make me a sandwich" He said, shuffling forward. The cast was heavy to hold in the air but it was doable. Steve nodded turning and walking towards the staircase. "Oh and Steve?" He called out after his partner, waiting until Steve turned to look at him over his shoulder. "No spam yeah, make it with Turkey or something I'm an injured man after all who the Doctor told you to look after" He said, grinning at the look that came to Steve's face before he hopped into the bathroom, closing it behind him and locking it out of habit.

He glanced around the blue room casually before struggling to the toilet, pulling his boxers down and taking a much needed piss. He sighed in relief as his bladder emptied, his gaze going to the bath. He was desperate to have a shower to wash the remains of yesterday's gun fight from him but it would have to wait until he felt less shaky. He knew he could always ask Steve but he wasn't sure whether it was a good idea. The thought of Steve seeing him naked in the shower sent a hell of a lot of images to his mind which he could do without at that moment in time.

He glared down at himself, forcing himself not to react as he hopped to the sink, gripping it for a second before he looked up at his reflection and winced. He looked terrible, pale with heavy bags under his eyes while his hair which was his pride and joy was stuck up on end as though he had been electrocuted during the night. He reached up running his hand over it trying desperately to smooth it but it was pointless, without his hair products it would remain out of control. He sighed, grabbing the toothbrush which Steve kept for him from the glass and quickly brushed his teeth before he turned and slowly headed to the door, trying not to notice how much the effort was taking out of him. Going from the sink to the door almost wiped him out. He breathed in deeply and opened the door, taking one hobble out into the hallway before he stopped realising that Steve was leaning on the wall opposite the bathroom clearly waiting for him to emerge.

"Don't say a word about this to anyone" Danny said when he caught sight of the concern look which came to Steve's face at his appearance. Steve opened his mouth before he closed it, pushing himself off of the wall and coming to Danny's side, wrapping his arm around his waist again while Danny wrapped his arm around Steve's neck, thankful for the support.

"Your sandwich is in the bedroom" Steve said, "Normally I'd kill anyone for eating in my bed but I think I can let it go this once since it's you" He stated as he helped Danny back to the bedroom. Danny made a noise at the back of his throat as the pain increased with each movement. "Nearly there Danno, just hold on, eat something and then you can have the painkillers" Steve murmured to him, his voice close to his ear; the brush of hot air causing Danny to shiver. For an instant he thought Steve faltered but he wasn't sure.

"Food is good" He forced himself to say as they entered the bedroom again and Steve got him onto the bed, fussing with the pillows so Danny was sitting up against the headboard. Danny spread the duvet over him before he looked up and took the tray which Steve passed him. A smile coming to his face when he saw the thick turkey sandwiches on the plate. There was a small bowl of fruit beside it filled with apples and bananas but Danny didn't mind that, contrary to popular belief he actually loved fruit, he just didn't like it on his pizza. "This looks good Steve, thanks for all of this babe, I really appreciate it."

"Yeah well you would do the same for me. I mean, you've done the same for me in the past" Steve corrected himself, Danny smirked as he picked up the sandwich.

"At this rate we'll have to start keeping a tally chart of favours we owe each other, we can stick it on the fridge" Danny commented, taking a bite of the sandwich, he moaned at the taste, chewing it and swallowing it before he looked up at Steve. "Now this, this is a real sandwich with real meat in it. How you could want to eat Spam over this is beyond me, it's unnatural" he said taking another bite of the sandwich.

"You just don't appreciate Hawaii Danno" Steve said sounding amused.

"Not true" Danny said, looking up at him. "I appreciate some of what Hawaii has given me" He said seriously, scanning Steve's face, memorising the expression on his face before he cleared his throat and looked down. "I just don't appreciate some of your strange eating habits" He said falling silent and focusing on his food.

He finished it in record time, passing Steve the tray and accepted the two tablets and glass of water from him. He drank half the glass in one go before he took the pills, letting Steve help him lie down flat on the bed.

"Those should help" Steve commented to him. "You get some sleep Danny, I'll be here when you wake up"

Thanks babe" He murmured tiredly, wanting to say more but the words were just out of reach, instead he smiled sleepily at Steve and let the darkness take him.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**

**An especially big thank you if you left me a review or decided to make this into a favourite or just followed it! It means more than I can say **


End file.
